This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Disconnecting axle assemblies, such as rear drive axles in all-wheel drive vehicles, typically include a differential to provide differential power to left and right wheels, and one or more disconnecting clutches to inhibit power output to the wheels. While current disconnecting axle assemblies are well suited for certain applications, there is an increased need for smaller, more compact disconnecting axle assemblies that can handle increased torque levels. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved disconnecting axle assemblies.